


Advising

by JessBakesCakes



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy finds himself asking Gibbs for marital advice. Takes place before the end of Season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advising

Jimmy sprayed the autopsy table, grinning to himself as he grabbed a towel to wipe it with. _Wax on, wax off_. That was the perfect movie for his next movie night with Breena. He was fairly certain she hadn’t seen it yet. He stopped for a moment. He’d definitely been hanging out with DiNozzo too much, because he found himself forming arguments as to why it was a better movie than _Legally Blonde_ , in anticipation of the event that Breena would hate it. 

Surely it didn’t matter if Breena hated one of his all-time favorite movies. It wasn’t like she hated _The Wizard of Oz_ , even though he vaguely recalled her saying the flying monkeys freaked her out. Was this a dealbreaker?

“Palmer.”

Jimmy let out a startled yelp in response, turning around to find Agent Gibbs standing behind him. “Uh—hi, Special Agent Gibbs. Uh, Doctor Mallard has gone out to lunch. He should be back any minute.”

“How’s that going to help me with my case, Palmer?” Gibbs dropped the file onto the autopsy table, just missing the disinfectant that remained in the corner.

“Well, it doesn’t. But I can assure you that he will be most helpful upon his return.” Jimmy crossed his arms and nodded.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “Is there something going on down here that I should know about?”

“No, no, just… cleaning the table… wax on, wax off.” Jimmy motioned to the table behind him. 

Gibbs simply stared in response, but Jimmy found himself unable to stop explaining his odder-than-normal behavior. “I was thinking about _The Karate Kid_. I don’t know if Breena’s seen it, and I’m afraid she’ll hate it.”

Silence.

“I mean, there’s nothing wrong with hating a movie I love. It’s not a life or death situation. I’d still love her. But… I don’t know. How many other situations like this are going to come up? I like all my cereals in one cabinet. Alphabetized. What if she wants them grouped differently? What if she hates cereal? It’s the little things.”

More silence.

Jimmy sighed. “Do you have any advice? I mean, well, I know you’ve had… uh, you’ve been in some, well, not-so-, uh. You’ve got a lot of experience.”

Gibbs looked up from his coffee. “You’re asking me for advice?”

“Yes?”

“About being married?”

“Yes?” Jimmy’s voice cracked slightly.

Gibbs turned and walked toward the automatic doors. “Don’t.”


End file.
